


A Warm Embrace

by Mysenia



Series: Give Me Something Semi-Sweet [8]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Female Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-05 23:00:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13398090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysenia/pseuds/Mysenia
Summary: Stiles has planned a simple birthday dinner for Peter. It turns out to mean much more.





	A Warm Embrace

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nezstorm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nezstorm/gifts).



> For Mar,
> 
> I know this isn't what you prompted me but I hope you still like it! Thank you for all your help with Kenzie's Surgery, both supporting me and promoting the fundraiser. I love you so much!
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you [Femm](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Triangulum) for beta'ing this for me! You're the best <3

Stiles knocked on the door, an anticipation surging through her. Rarely did she go to Peter’s place though he’d made sure to let her know that his door was always open to her. It was usually easiest to just let the man come to her, since her house was more central.

Today was a special day, however, and that meant effort needed to be put in. Not that she didn’t put effort in on other days that she and Peter spent time together, it was just that as Peter so often spoiled her, she was finally given the chance to spoil him in turn. It was Peter’s birthday, after all, and she felt giddy at the chance to spend it with him.

Peter opened his door, an honestly surprised smile taking over his face. “And to what do I owe this pleasure?” he asked as he gestured her inside, taking the bags from her arms as she walked in.

Stiles laughed at Peter, like he didn’t know. Except the look he was giving her, pleased yet perplexed told Stiles that the man did in fact _not_ know why she was there. She paused once they walked into his kitchen, turning fully to face him. She said, “It’s your birthday.”

“Ah,” was his only response, as he unloaded the groceries from the bag.

It broke Stiles’ heart a little, that complete lack of a reaction. It only made her realise how very much Peter tried to ignore the things in his life that would remind him of his lost pack. There were still things about the fire that Stiles knew he was keeping close, fears and nightmares that she could see haunting him in the back of his eyes.

His birthday, a day that would have been a big celebration with the size of the former Hale pack, was just another thing he pushed to the back, ignored in the hopes that it would be forgotten. That he no longer had his mate with him, the man he’d dedicated his life to who’d been lost in the fire, the man who had likely gone to great lengths to make Peter feel loved and appreciated on his birthday, was very likely another factor in why Peter went on as if today was just any normal day. 

“It’s just us, we don’t have to celebrate,” Stiles said, grateful that Peter’s gift was tucked into her jacket pocket and not in one of the bags he carried. She could save it for another day.

“No,” was his immediate response, almost as if he got the word out before he could talk himself out of it. “I think I might like it, if it’s just you and I.”

Stiles smiled at him, squeezing his shoulder as she moved to walk past him. The urge to kiss him, to hold Peter in her arms was strong but the moment didn’t feel right. When Peter was like this, raw and open, honest and unguarded, Stiles knew to respect his space and allow him to lead the way.

“I thought I’d make you dinner.”

Peter turned to watch her as she walked through his kitchen, grabbing everything she would need. “What about my present?”

Stiles laughed, delighted both at the question and that he was wearing a smirk. He seemed already back in his skin, back on track and no longer shaken. 

“Dinner first, then you get your present!”

Peter affected a pout. “If it’s my birthday, shouldn’t I decide when I get my present?”

Stiles snorted, catching the gleaming twinkle in Peter’s eyes and laughing even harder. “God, you’re such a faker but fine, you can have your present.”

Peter grinned, completely unrepentant, as Stiles pulled out the little box from her pocket. She’d wrapped the box in brown craft paper on which she’d stamped little black wolves.

Peter’s smile softened as he took the box from her, his eyes riveted to the box. He carefully opened the box, going so far as to get a knife out to slice through the tape. It made Stiles’ heart clench to watch, how careful and deliberate he was, like Peter wanted to savour every second of opening his gift.

Stiles knew, then and there, that she would strive to give him many more moments such as this to cherish. Peter was an ass, he made it his mission to be as condescending as possible, but he never failed to be true with her. 

In that moment she knew she loved him.

Stiles was so distracted by the thought that she missed when Peter opened his gift. She only came back to reality when he distractedly whispered her name, his voice petering out as if he couldn’t quite handle what he was seeing.

Peter pulled [the pocket watch](https://www.pocketwatch.co.uk/pocket-watches-c181/greenwich-the-kensington-gold-mechanical-double-hunter-pocket-watch-p3541) out of the box, gently twisting the watch to see it’s surface gleam in the light. It was a simple gold on the outside but the inside was the true masterpiece. It had a skeleton dial style, the gears visible as the clock ticked on. 

As Peter inspected the watch, Stiles could not help but look at him. He was a strong man, a werewolf born in a society that didn’t believe in the supernatural, forged to toughened steel in the fire that killed his pack, hardened to withstand loneliness from a coma that would have crippled many a mind, and yet still soft enough to admire a simple gift.

“Stiles,” Peter whispered, turning to her, his eyes shining. “ _Thank you_.”

Stiles felt her eyes well up with tears and she smiled. Her lips wobbled slightly as warmth suffused her chest and she held out her arms, giving Peter the choice to step into her embrace. He did without hesitation, wrapping his arms around her, and she gripped him close, wanting her love to flow over him.

They stood there, holding onto each other in Peter’s kitchen, for untold minutes. It was natural to be held by Peter and to hold him close. Stiles marveled at how far they’d come, from enemies to reluctant allies, to friends and now something edging on more. 

Stiles finally pulled back, placing a kiss on Peter’s cheek before she stepped away. He smiled softly at her as he went back to looking at his new watch. Stiles wished fervently that she could just continue to gaze at him but knew that he needed a moment to himself, as did she, so she set about making dinner.

It was easy after that, the night seeming to flow smoothly as Peter seated himself at the island to watch as Stiles made them spaghetti and meatballs. She remembered Peter once confiding in her that spaghetti and meatballs had been a childhood favourite of his.

They ate with gusto, enjoying a glass of wine each with the meal, before Stiles left for the night. Peter pulled Stiles in for another long hug before she left, pressing his nose behind her ear as he breathed her in, Stiles melting into his embrace.

As she got into her car, waving one last time out the window to Peter just before she drove away, she let the revelation of her love surround her. No longer did she feel pursued by Peter, instead they were now on this journey together, walking hand in hand, and Stiles couldn’t wait to see where it lead her.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think.
> 
> ~ M


End file.
